


The Morning After the Night Before

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “You can go home and tell them.”"Tell them what?""Your plan worked, Potter. You got your revenge."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> My final entry for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Moaning Myrtle, and my prompt was 'Include a theme of revenge in your story.'.

Draco doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that the other side of the bed is empty. He can feel that the warm body that had been lying next to him all night is gone. That the man must have snuck out before the sun had even come up.

So he gets out of bed, trying his best to fight the tears of shame. Of hurt. But when he hears a chair scraping over the tiles of the roof terrace, he jumps up. Realising the man must still be there.

He rushes up the stairs, for a second feeling hopeful. But when he finds him sitting there, a smirk on his face – like he has achieved his goal, like his little plan has worked – Draco loses all hope.

He joins him on the terrace, not even trying to hide how embarrassed he is.

“You can go home and tell them, Harry.”

“Tell who… tell them what?” Harry asks, a confused look on his face.

“That your plan worked. I was stupid enough to fall for it, you tricked me into sleeping with you, and now I’m just…”

“What are you talking about?”

“It worked, Potter. You hurt me. Well done,” Draco sighs. “You got your revenge.”

“You think I…,” Harry begins, but then he just laughs at the absurdity of it all. “I did not sleep with you as part of some kind… elaborate plan, Draco. We spoke about this, didn’t we? The past is…”

“In the past. Yes, that’s what you said. I believed you,” Draco admits. “Until you did this to me.”

“I did this to you?” Harry laughs. “It was you who kissed me first, remember? You asked me to come in for another drink.”

Draco stares down at his hands, a dark blush on his face. Embarrassed, still not entirely sure how they’ve ended up here.

“You think I want to hurt you?” Harry sighs, as he grabs his hand. Draco still feeling those nervous jitters, even though he should be used to Harry touching him after they’ve been hanging out for nearly six months now.

“Then why…?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Draco. I don’t want revenge, or…” Harry can’t help but smile, because six months ago they had had the exact conversation. Draco hadn’t believed that Harry’s offer of friendship was sincere, and he had assumed that it was all part of some kind of plan. Harry figured they had gotten past all this by now, but he can also see how Draco could start doubting things after last night.

Sure enough, they had become good friends over the last months, and there had been some flirting here and there. But when they had kissed last night, it had taken them both by surprise. One kiss had led to another, and before they knew it, they had ended up in Draco’s bed. It wasn’t planned, and there had been no alterior motive. It had been lust. And perhaps, Harry has to admit, a little more than that too.

“I like you,” he finally says, giving Draco’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Last night…”

“I’m sorry,” Draco mumbles, the blush on his face growing darker. “It’s just when I found you gone…”

“I didn’t want to wake you up. That’s all. But seeing as you’re up now anyway, how about we go out for breakfast?”

“I’d like that.”

Harry leans in, and when he presses his lips against Draco’s, he can feel him sliding a hand around his waist. A nervous smile on his face when they break away from each other.

“Now do you believe me?”

“I believe you, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
